Fanfic WriMo
by ParanoidCactus
Summary: My fanfic NaNoWriMo. Filled with 'unedited' one shots. A lot of parings. Don't read if homosexuality disgust you. Current parings involved: France/China, AusPru, Nordics, PruCan, Rated M for future stories. Main AN on profile.
1. FranceChina Ch 1

Main Author note is on my profile but since this is the first "chapter" I will explain here. I have decided to do two NaNoWriMo's this year. Kind of. I have my main Novel and I will also have my fanfic version. It will be filled with unedited one-shots so don't expect anything good. Once December rolls around i'll go back through these and edit the ones I like. Warnings: some stories may contain drug use, rape, death, self harm..ect. I will put a warning on those chapters.

Its rated M because some stories may be borderline pornographic but nothing major (as explained on my profile)

Part one

Paring: France/China

Rating: K

Warning: cuddling?

* * *

'How do I always get myself into these situations' China thought as he snuggled himself closer to France. He had only gone over to Frances' home because the meeting was to be held in France and the weather man had predicted snow. Not one to miss a meeting China decided to go early, just in case. In seems he was the only country who thought this way and now he was snowed in at France's home. The power had gone out about an hour ago.

"Francis this isn't helping!" He whined curling himself up, he was basically in Frances lap at this point..

"Well you know I have heard that getting naked will help us share our body heat easier China"

"Aiyaa! France! No, I would never do something that that with you!"

"Oh but your weren't complaining last time you spent the night with me, were you~" China shoved Frances off the cough. Frances stuck his tongue out at him

"Well have fun keeping yourself warm, tiny Yao" when he heard China let out a whimper he knew he had won but he keep going anyways, wanting to hear Yao beg him to come back.

"Francis….." "Oui?" "….um can I come with you?" "Oh but I thought I was a pervert China?" "…as long as we keep our underwear on it will be fine"

'Victory~'

* * *

Prompt:

Imagine your OTP out in the cold, huddling together for warmth. Person A suggests stripping to share body heat. Person B smacks them over the head for being perverted.


	2. AusPru Ch 2

Paring: AusPru (or PruAus its not really specified in the fic)

Warnings: none.

Rated: T I suppose. Since there is cursing and the people on this site always put thing with curse words under a T category.

* * *

"Hey Roddy baby whos are these?" Gilbert asked as he held up a pair of unfamiliar underwear.

"mine"

"…alright if you say so" Gilbert sighed. These clearly were not Roderick's. He even had the gull to lie when Switzerland's name was sewn into the garment.

He dropped the subject none the less. Tonight was his anniversary and he didn't feel like a fight tonight. He'd just deal with everything tomorrow.

* * *

Austria finished supper an hour later and called Prussia down. When he arrived nothing was as he expected it to be. Yes, Roderick had prepared a lot of delicious food but there were no flowers, no signs of love at all like there usually was on their anniversary. He hadn't even stood up to welcome Prussia when he entered the room.

Everything about it agitated the Prussian but he held it in and started on his meal. Every once in a while he would glace over to Roderick, willing him to look back at him, to just say anything!

"God damn it Austria! What is wrong with you?!"

"Whats wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? Sneaking out and sleeping around with that stupid American clone boy! Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"I've never sleep with Canada. Damn it Roderick am I not allowed to have friends?"

"And you have the nerve to lie to me. Well screw you Prussia I am done putting up with you. You're not a child stop behaving like one!

"how am I behaving like a child!

"A man wouldn't cheat on his husband

" OH that's fucking rich. You think I don't know that you fuck Switzerland in our bed when I go visit my brother! Or that that was his fucking clothing I found in our wash! Roderick I will not give you the pleasure of ending this marriage. I'm done! I will get the fucking divorce paper and have you sign them as soon as fucking tomorrow. So much for your third marriage being your last, huh!"

* * *

Prompt: Imagine your OTP spending an anniversary dinner together in complete silence. -If chosen to edit I will make this prompt clearer in the story.


	3. Part Three

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Rated: I would say T

Warnings: sex toys?

AN on this ch. On my profile.

* * *

"Oh man! I cannot want to see the look on Sweden's face when this arrives in the mail" Denmark laughed to himself as he downed another beer.

* * *

"papa papa papa! Whats this?" Sealand asked as he swung around the large cylinder object.

Finland spit out his water, Iceland turned a nice shade a pink, Norway's jaw dropped and Denmark rolled around on the floor laughing.

"…where did you get that from son?" Sweden asked calmly.

"I found it in the mail papa" Sea smiled brightly.

Sealand ran around the house using the object as a sword. His laughs could be heard through the house. "This is so cool! I'm gonna call Latvia over and we can have a sword fight!"

This made Denmark really choke on his tongue from laughing so hard. Although he was stopped not five seconds later when Sweden's foot collided with his face.

"What in the world possessed you into thinking sending giant dildos to my home was a good idea? We have children in this house you know."

"…but Sealand seems to be enjoying them."


	4. PruCan Part Four

Part Four

Pairing: PruCan

Rating: T..maybe M because it mentions sex

Warnings: weird time jumps. Will be finished in at a later date. Probably.

"Mattie! You promised, You cant take back a promise"

"I can and I did. Now leave me alone Gilbert!"

All I wanted was one quiet night with my boyfriend. Just One. I didn't think that would be to much to ask but of course with Gilbert thing never go as planned.

'Ahh finally all done' I said to myself as I stretched out in my chair. It had been a stressful few weeks. With the presidential election and the threat of illegal American immigrants I had a lot to do. Although it was nice to know Al's citizens think my country is so nice I'd rather ot have then here illegally you know?

Anyways now that I had finished all that work I could finally have a nice little date with Gilbert. I kicked him out of my house on the first of November and at first it was a welcomed silence I found myself growing tired of it within a day. Even Kumakiki missed him. So I decided to call up the egotistical ex nation and invite him back into my home. Maybe we could cuddle on the cough and watch sappy movies like we use to..

"Gilly you can come back now" was the first thing I said to the albino when he picked up the phone

"Fucking finally birdie! I've been dying here without you. West and Ita-cakes fuck so loud. I could have really used you here..if you know what I mean" Why did I expect anything different from him I thought.

"Well get your ass over here with in the next three house and you can do whatever you want to me"

I heard him take a deep breathe

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"I love you and I'll be there real fast! Be naked and spread out on the bed" I laughed and shook my head as I hung up the phone. Like hell I was going to do as he asked for. The most he was gonna get tonight was a kiss. I've been working too hard to put any effort that is needed for sex with Gilbert.


End file.
